The Autumn Assassin
by XxMaRcElPaRcElxX
Summary: One fateful day, Autumn encounters a mysterious man lying upon the riverbank. Little did she know, he could hold the secrets to a past she never knew… Bucky/OC rated M for violence and mature themes. UPDATED: Better English.
1. Chapter 1

AN: so dis is mai first fanfic guis, no flames please! I've been looking at other fanfics for inspiration so I hope this fanfic is ok.

It all started on one fateful day. I was on my way to nurssing school. Nurssing school was really good. My name was Autumn Leez. I was a normal girl, with chocolate brown orbs and long raven red hair with white streaks. It was a good normal day going to nursing school.

The only problem I had though was a perv creeping on me. I saw him at the Smithsonian. I was taking long walk to river banks because I love talking walks to river banks. And that's when I saw him. He was unkonshus. I went to check his pulse. But then I felt something hard. It was his left arm. It was a shiny silvery-grey prosthetic arm. I gasped. I have never seen that before in nursing school. I checked his temperature. I don't nurssing school for nothing jeez. I surveyed his muscular body. His body was drenched in water. It hasn't been raining, so I think he fell into a river because I'm at the river bank. It seems like he had a fever so I had no choice but to carry him to my apartment. When we got there, I put his muscular body on my bed. I blushed when i realised what comes next. I took off his leather jacket and t-shirt. I then did all the stuff I learnt a nurssing school and then it looked like he was better.

A few moments later, I turned to leave the room. Suddenly I felt a heavy weight on my arm. it was his hand. He's awake. His hand clenched my wrist and he pulled me towards him. I fought the urge to be mad, but i was blushing. I felted a mix of emotions. I was scared and infatuated by his touch.

He turned his murderous face back to me. I stifled a gasp as his sheer murderous glare was insensified by his bruised face.

"Who are you?" he asked. His voice was thick and rough, yet so quiet.

"Autumn" I murmured. I don't think he heard me because his next actions said it all. He tried to pull me down. Even when he was sick and injured he was strong. I landed on top of him. I could feel his warm breath on my neck. With my quick thinking I managed to elbow him where he was injured. He let go and I managed to get off. My heart was racing. A small voice in my head wanted to be near him again. I squashed the thought down. I barely new this person!. That remind me. I didn't even know his name.

He tried to get up but he was too sick.

I took this show of weakness as an oppurtunititty.

I gathered my courage and said t his face. "Your still sick and need help. If you want to kill me then you'll die too."  
He stood like a statue. His icy blue orbs, like limpid tears were drilling holes through me as he glared. He looked shocked. "You stood up to me. You're really something." I blushed. He sat back down and lied down. There was an awkward sirens.

"So, whats your name?" I asked

"That's not important." He replied

Gosh well he can keep his secrets and i'll keep mine. Not that I have any. But sometimes I want to have a more exciting life. Nurssing school means a lot of work and study. It's really hard. That same voice in my head said to me that the mysterious man was the answer to my problems. I shut it down and went to slept.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up from a loud thud, violent shouting came rumbling from my bedroom. It must be him. He must be having a nightmare. I scurried with my teeny-tiny legs to his room and found him screaming. He looked scared (like how I felted). He looked fragile and vulnerable with his eyes squinted shut as if he was seeing something traumatic. But I had to wake up (for the sake of myself). I walk towards the bed and lay my hand on his shoulder to wake him up. Before I touched his shoulder his eyes widened and he grabbed my throat. I tried to fight it off but I couldn't...I'm just a nurse. So I was struggling as his raw hand deteriorated my throat.

"You can at least recognise me."

I tried to breath, but I couldn't. I saw my vision blurring, black dots. It could have been the end of Autumn, the end of my world. But he stopped. He released his hand off my neck. I swear I couldn't have felt any more remorse for him. Even though he tried to kill me and should be mad, but in the inside it was bringing me closer to him. Spiritually, mentally, emotionally, actually. I'm having mixed emotions. He put his head down and told me to go. So like the obedient goody-tooshoos I am I left him to his thoughts and wondered how I can go back to sleep (and how frightened he looked). They say talking about a trauma is good for you. That and jogging, two things that make me feel bad about myself. But I'm a nurse. I have no choice.

I woke up the next morning. but then I was a big and ugly bruise around my neck, as I predicted it. But I didn't let it bother me. There must be sacrifices for love. Wait, what am i thinking! I cried. I hope i didn't said that out loud. I put on a long, burgundy dress just below the knees. I've been told I'm a goody-tooshoos but I just choose whaTEVA I WANT TO WEAR and who I want to wear. IT's JUST WHO I AM. I wore warm coloured shoes because my name is Autumn and I want to wear colours like autumn colours.

I hadn't taken two steps down the hall before I felt a hand on my upper arm. It was his flesh arm thankfully and then he spun me around. He was staring at the bruise on my neck with highly confused eyes.

Then he dropped his hand rapidly, as if Thor's lightning had struck him. He glanced up at my hazelnut brown orbs before asking quietly,

"Who did that to you?"

Seriously did he have amnesia or something?

"You did."

I answered as quietly as he was. The confusion on his face grew and so I had to explain myself.

"When you were having a nightmare. You strangled me to death, that's all. I know you didn't mean to."

Recognition dawned on his face and he looked genuinely apologised for a moment. I spoke up before he apologised.

"It was an accident. I get it. It's just a silly bruise. Don't worry about it."

I expected him to look away, maybe stare at his feet and nod. Or just shuffle away. When he just maintained eye contact with my orbs instead, I started to squirm a little. "I have to go." I said after a moment of awks silence.

"You can stay here and help yourself. I have alot of stuff to do."

I left.

After I left, I was fairly sure that if Superman existed- and heck, maybe he did, if all these other dickheads like the hulk does why not superman-his laser vision wouldn't be half as intense as this guy's normal eye contact. Maybe if he just smiled, or blinked or stared at something besides me. It's so unnerving. So unable to take it anymore I kept walking.

Anyways, It was a fresh day. I had a lot of stuff to do.

I made a list bc im so OCD.  
-Medisin

-Groceries  
-My daily checkup on *blushes* *face goes as red as a tomato*

-Study bc nurssing school is hard

I have to get some medisin. So I went to the medisin shop and got some medisin.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: sry for da late update guis, school was pretty tough (school sux #only1moryear) anywayz heres da update :)))))

So I came back from the medisin shop and went to his room to go look for him. I was assuming he would be lying down on MY BED, but he wasn't there. I checked everywhere. the kitchen, my room, the lounge. He wasn't there. Maybe he left. But that couldn't happen. In nursing school we learnt that we should never leave our patients unattended. I started to get worried. I heard the bathroom door open from down the hall. I glanced up and froze at the sight of him - my house guest apparently. This time wholly fulfilling romantic-comedy cliches and exiting the bathroom wet and clad only in a towel that hugging low on his hips. He walked straight from the bathroom to my bedroom. MY BEDROOM? What does he think he's doing? He has no clothes? What is he going to wear my burgundy nurse dress? I watched him in what seemed like slow motion, feeling like somebody had lit matched underneath my cheeks. I captured in my dream sequence brain - he flexes his mighty muscles above his head; one bionic the other flesh. I got a sense of reality and to my undying, eternal shame, once he had disappeared in my room, my balancing act with the floor failed spectacularly and I tumbled on the floor. Grumbling incoherently about towels and cliches and 'mighty muscles', I sat up with a groan "dangut." I sprinted off to the spare bedroom which was very close by, just across the hall, and started digging towards the back of the closet. When my search surprisingly bore fruit, I sprinted back to my bedroom - without knowing. And there he was - standing like a statue, exactly how I'd expect him to stand only in a towel - not that think about that occasionally. I was awestruck by his beef cake appearance, but i had to be a strong independent young women who don't need no man or men - as scandalous as that sounds. I set the pile of clothes on my bed and explained,

"My brother used to live here before he died in a car crash. His clothes are still left here. He's not quite as tall as you but he used to work out and….anyway. These should fit good enough."

I then smiled for assurance and then noticed his grazes have healed. In my experience of nursing i had never seen such a miracle. Maybe that's why people are god. I didn't ask. There was no point. After all his face has healed. His bruises went from an ugly blue-purplish color to a scarred yellow color.

"Any questions or anything?" I ask.

"Why are you doing all of this?"

He asked in such a small voice, yet so rough, that I almost didn't hear. His hair framed his face covered his cold eyes. His expression seemed half suspicious and half curious as he waited for me to answer. It took me moment to gather my words "It's not a big deal. It's just a shower and some food and a bed to sleep on."

His face contorted slightly as I spoke, as if my words caused him pain and made him wince a little. For a moment I thought I saw him simile but it must have been my imagination.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that day, in the afternoon, he and I was sitting on table, talking small talking. Suddenly, he reached over and brushed my hair back. So romantic. I extremely blushed and looked into his orbs for answers. What was his motifs? However I find no answers. I remembered his name. So I asked. We were close enough for him to tell me now.

"Bucky" he said.

"Cool" I said.

"I'm Autumn," I said introducing myself again. We finished eating meals and I go to my room to study. Nurssing school is so hard. I took a break to check how Bucky was doing. I found him reading my Japanese ( _nihongo_ ) books.

"Konnichiwo." said Bucky.

His voicepaper was as rough as brand new sandpaper on the rough side of the sandpaper (not that i notice).

"No you _baka_ , it's _konnichiwa_."

I said as i bartered my full black eyelashes that i got with extensions from the makeup shop down the road. It's a good shop. I love it so much. The makeup I was wearing completely matched how i felt. Bright and cheerful. Pink lipstick to match my pastel coloured dress. With skin-coloured shoes. I wore my black war paint, as my idiot friends like to call it eye-liner. But I felt sad because I had no friends since my brother dead. And I felt patriotic not that I'm joining the army or something. My grandma was a nurse in the war. She liked helping people. I heard her tell stories about how she personally knew captain america and the howling commandos. My mother had to stop me from going to her house, because she forgot she was married to my grandpa and thought she was married to a howling commando named James Buchanan Barnes. According to my nurssing school she had amnesia. But I'm not sure, I'm a nurse not a doctor. Whatever. I did a model walk in my heels. The heels were 4 inches. (Not high enough to been seen as a slut but not too short to be seen as a child.) Of course, I had to look my best for Bucky. Not that i like him or anything!

Anyways, I was honoured Bucky tried to learn my native baggage. I identify as _nihonjin_ you know. (Its Japanese for Japanese pers0n).

Anyway I have to go to nurssing school.


	5. Chapter 5

Chpater 5

So I was driving to nurssing school and Bucky was there. Of course I couldn't leave a patient unattended. I offered to take him to the doctors but he said he couldn't as if he was hiding his identity. I don't know what's that about. Anyway, so we just sat in the car and Bucky was chilling. I turned on the thing in the car that plays music. I heard the Drake rap song (AN: I nearly wrote rape instead of rap. That was close. Rap is not okay.)

" _started from the bottom now we're here"_

I SWURVED MY HEad to his direction and his face was high school musically confused.

"What is this music?" he asked with his river blue ice cubes straining into my hot choc brown orbs.

I said "It is rap music."

"They ain't even singing."

I almost laughed at his reaction. But i shouldn't be insensitivity. Not everyone hearts Drake. Not even me. I know one guy my nurssing school who hearts raps and drake. I switched the music to classical music. He wasn't scowling anymore. His head was leaning back on the chair of the car. Suddenly, some mysterious people crushed into our car. I was thrown to the side of the car. I desperately tried to get the control of the car. I can't die like this. My brother Paul died in a car crash. I don't want to die like this. Bucky suddenly grabbed me (not like that u pervs, but I wouldn't mind if that happened teehee.) And then he jumped out from the car and collided with the ground, with his bionic arm like my shield. The people walked threateningly towards us. I recovered quickly. Bucky looks serious.

"Whats going on?!" I demanded.

Suddenly there were bullets in slo-mo. I gasped. That was the last thing I saw.


	6. Chapter 6

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Chapter Six/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""Wake up!" I heard./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"My juicy red lipstick brings Bucky to the yarn covered lips felt strange, as if someone had kissed me. I gasped awake. Bucky was standing over me, looking worried. A soft expression expressed on his expressionless face. It can't be! My first kiss! Taken from me! Stolen. Killing my rights! I felted extreme sad. But my heart was humping and jumping and I was blushing./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"Bucky asked "Are u okay?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""What just happened?" I gasped/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""You were unkonshus."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"I knew he had kissed me and performed cpr, because i have tried it on my patients in nurssing school. I pretended I didnt know./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""What was that back there baby?" he asked/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""What are you talking about?" I said as I tried to ignore the fact he had called me baby. Only girlfriend and boyfriend use that term./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"He fell silent at my answer. I was confused./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""Whatever. Where are we?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"I stood up and looked around. We had escaped the weird thugs but now we were back in my house. Maybe it was just a dream. I wonder how we escape these baddy thugs./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""Its good your okay. I need to leave now. I'm a monster. If I stay I'll hurt you."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""No wait! If these thugs are after you they'll come after me too. I'm in danger too. emDakara ikanaide/em and take me with you. I trust you. Your not a monster."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"(emIkanaide/em means don't go in my native language)/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""Wow babe. No one has ever said that to me before." he said./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;"He looked at me. I looked at him back. It was like we were having a staring contest. I like you. At least that's what I wanted to say. But also it seems logical. A nursse must always use logic. That's what I've been taught. So if I want to stay alive I've got to go with him. But before I go I have to put on my war paint. I was a warrior leaving to defend my country. I suddenly felt emdejavoo/em. I ignored it. I needed get ready to leave. I put all my clothes and supplied into an bag. So I put a granola bar in my supply bag for protein because that what I learnt in nurssing school. But then, I heard a loud crashing noise./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.2px;""WHAT DA FUCK ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUCKERS?"/p 


	7. Chapter 7

I gasped! This man was some weird cosplayer of captain america, but it was very accurate.

"Do you know who this is?" Autumn asked.  
Bucky with the good hair stared at the weird guy.

"No," he said, "Must be one of those hooligan hydra members."

"Wait no, Bucky, I'm no part of hydra. I'm your friend!"br /"New memory who dis." (AN: lol that's so funny. My friend XxKuroTenshixX aka Dark Angle thought that up.)

The weird man looked sad for a moment. The cosplayer guy that got a hold of Bucky's arm.

He said "You know me!"

Me and Bucky had no time to lose so we ran away.

"Buckyyyy!" We heard the strange man scream in the distance.

We kept running away until we stopped. When we escaped we had a safe house that Bucky found. The house was a safe house to stay the night with my knight (haha Im a poet XD). We were settling down and relaxing but then i realised that I had no sleeping bag!

"We can't have you getting a cold but there's only one bed so that means we have to share."

I extremely blushed at the thought. I had not choice, I thought, this was my logic nurssing school has taught me returning. So I changed (he had to turn around of course) and then I climbed into the sleeping bag. The bed smelt like flowers because of my hair. I use hydralicious shampoo. He took off his shirt for body contact and warmth. I was so embarrassed! But then i saw all the scars on his hot chocolate body. His metal arm curled around me. I looked at the arm and asked him if he felted anything with that looked me in the orbs and I suddenly realised how close he was again. He smelt so nice like masculine musk smell~ so manly ~.I fell asleep quickly because of his nice smell (and my hydralicious shampoo) and warmth, which I could feel even if he was on the other side of the bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

I swear I fell asleep with us far apart, but when we woke up he was so close! I realised it must be attractive forces. Before I went to nurssing school I had to take chemistry. In chemistry we learnt about electrostatic forces of attraction. This means plus is attractive to minus; like the pokemons, pulse and minem. I realised that this is the forces between us - between me and his metal arm - the force awakens, which was curled around me, romantically. The forces are strong with our relationship, which means it is brittle and won't shatter.

(AN lol my brother learnt something like this in school. He asked me to test him on it but like i dont have time for that jeez. Doesnt he know i have precious time. I cant believe how these scum males cant realise this)

Anyways, I think I should move away, but he's so close and hot. Plus, he won't notice me watching him in his sleep… (Not that I'm a creep!). Suddenly, he starts to stir and talk.

"Summer?..."

Who dafuq is Summer? Is it his girlfriend!? I felt my smile disintegrate from my face. The dreams got more violent and his arm unfurled around away from me. At least he knows my name was a season. Suddenly, his arm strongled me to death! There was no escape. An idea formed in my head.

"It's me! Bucky!"

"Summer, is that you?"

"Yee!" Of course I had to lie to get him to calm down.

And then everything was okay.

(AN: sorry for da short chapter guyz, school is such a bitchass, anywaz no flemz pls)


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

We woke in the mourning. I was wide awake and my bruise was hurting. I thought the bruise on my neck would get better. But he strongled me. It just got worse. They say in nurssing school blueish-purplish bruises are the worst. Mine was worse. It was blueish and purplish, (AN I did my research on this. No flemz pls) but my bruises don't match the amount of pain he went through. So I just left it. A scarf can cover it.

"Oh no! We ain't got no food!" Bucky howled.

"Okay. I'll get some food from the food shop." I said because it was too risky for Bucky to go.

I walked to the food shop and was looking at food to buy and eat the food. I chose some cupcakes and chocolate and some cooking ingredients. I was also looking for some Sodium Chloride (nACL) because we ran out. Before nurssing school, we learnt that sodium chloride is salt. I was innocently looking at the food then I felt some warm breath on my neck. At first I thought it was some perv, but it was Bucky so it was okay because he's hot. (AN: I have posters of him on my wall. Thats a true sign of dedication becuz im a true bucky fan. Those bitches that try to say that stucky is the best pairing need to fuck off like who dafuq do they think they r?. I will find them and kill them like if ur reeding dis right now I beet u cant win against me u pathetic sluts. Dont even think of calling me homophobic or whatevA).

We were having a moment but then suddenly the cosplayer was there!

"You can't fucking hide you motherfuckers!"

I gasped. "What the fuk are you doing here you weirdo that looks like captain america!"

And then the emo thugs burst 4th in (there was 4 of them). The electrostatic forces were at it again and me and Bucky were attracted and we quickly got on a motorcycle and we drove away. But the thugs were there! It was a real intense chase again like in Bourne legacy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

(AN: SORRY, PARCELS (das da name 4 my fans) EVERYTHING IS SO LATE SKOOL LITERALLY MURDERED ME YEAR 7 IS SOOO HARD AND I HAVE NOT HAD TIME TO WRITE SOZ SO MUCH HAVE LIKE 5 CHAPPIES)

We swurved around all the cars and roundthebouts. The centripetal forces of attraction were acting on us and we turned around. The equation was something like Fc = mv2/R. Bucky was then riding the motor circle and we stopped at a cliff. There was no way we could make it. And the thugs were behind us. But not to fear there was a ramp. So he rode the motor cycle on the ramp and we flew, projectile style. It was a trajectory pathway. And then we touched base on the other siiiiiide. (AN: I sang Adele. Don't judge.).

I was alive and so was he. Before nurssing school I was doing Physics in high school. I was going to be a biochemical engineer. I would have fixed bionic arms. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to have a bionic leg. Whatever, being a nursse is fun and I learnt cool shit. Also being a nursse means you help people everyday and that's the good Christian *grey* way to live. I feel so helping in my daily life. We went back to the safehouse that was safe, but omg when we got there, it was in FLAMEZ! (Like my fanfiction u beaches.)

There were bodies scattered everywhere. Normal neighbours. I kept my eyes squinted shut. Inhale. Exhale. It's what I learnt in nurssing school to help me calm down. But I wasn't calm down.

"OH NO WHAT DAFUQ" I roared.

I used to watch animal planet, and to be honest I sounded like a dying lion cheetah thing. Bucky swerved his hot damn face with his copper sky blue orbs (becuz Cu2+ is blue lol, i also learnt that in chemistry) and told me not to worry. But I was concerted, both for my safety and Bucky's.

So we found a car and we got in the car. Bucky knew a warehouse that we can stay in. He was just sitting there, sipping his over-sized cup of coffee (that he bought from the food shop) like he had no cares in the world. His head was swiveling from side to side as he watched the quiet town as carefully as he could while also glancing down every so often to leaning against the steering wheel. Poor guy at least he had a hobby. we got in the warehouse. I just realised the painful wound in my leg, and when I turn to see the glass there was also a huge wound on my head, which was weird because I didn't feel no pain at all. At least It was safe for now, and at least Bucky was with me.


	11. Chapter 11

So we got in the Warehouse. Bucky's arm tickled my arms as he walked. I'm ticklish.

I found him standing infront of me. I was limping. Then he lifted me up bridal style. Warmth fluttered my chest. I stared into his cold winter orbs. He was avoiding my gaze. HE WAS FUCKING AVOIDING MY GAZE. Was he avoiding me? So he sat me down on the coach and he left. Wtf? So he came back with my medisin supplies and started healing me. He was still avoiding my gaze. His eyes studied my bruised neck. What the actual fuck? What did i do? It made my head hurt just thinking about it. He was done. He was a better nurse than most nurses in my nursing school. Except for me of course. He was still avoiding me with a scowl on his face. But he still looked hot.

"Bucky what the ferk is wrong?"

He was still living.

"Bucky I am talking to you. Why?" I snapped.

He stepped towards me. Do not think nasty. I have to keep telling myself. The lord is testing me, There are no pure thoughts in my head. He tended my leg and heed and gently and methodically cleansed my wound. There was dry blood. (AN: FORESHADOWING)

"You almost died Summer."

"My name is not fucking Summer, Bucky! Its autumn! You know that season when there are leaves falling from trees. Do you even seasons?"

"All I know is the cold embrace of winter," _(AN: #3deep5me)_ Bucky murmured "I should leave."

"Why?" I said. I mean seriously why?

"Because you'll only get hurt around me."

And then I said "Why do you even care that I'm alive?"

"You should have tried harder to keep yourself alive Autumn."

"Wtf first you called me Summer and now Autumn. And second I thought you were keeping me alive"

He got closer. "Look…uhh"

He looked so nervous. He was getting closer and closer. I felt my cheeks go red like a certified tomato on rotten tomatoes. Then I felt his lips crush on my lips like the car crash my brother died in. And his metal hand gripped my waist and pulled me in. The electrostatic forces of attraction acted again and we were brought together like markovnikov _(AN: some dude in chem)_ had imagined. He was still going. Our bodies were like puzzles pieced together. His lips were heathens to me. I couldn't get enough. We separated and i gasped for O2 (oxygen) and some CO2 because the air wasn't pure. When I had enough air I smooched his sinful soviet lips again. My lips were parted and our tongues were battling for dominance like Hitler in world war 2. He was like the Winter Soldier in all those stories. He was merciless with our love.

He won of course. We parted. And breathed again. Suddenly, a beaten up Soldier/Hydra thug bang bang into'd the room and came in. _(AN: listening to bang bang by nicki minaj and other people)_. Wtf I thought this was a safehouse.

"OMG GET OUT WE WERE HAVING A MOMENT WTF"

What a fucking rude guy, bleeding on the floor.

"You know he killed your brother." The thug said.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"You know he killed your brother." The thug said.

"Lol what?" I said

"Your brother. He killed your brother."

"My brother Paul died in a car accident."

"Paul? Who dafaq is Paul? I'm talking about Howard Stark. He killed your brother Howard."

"Who sent you?" Bucky my new boyfriend spoke up grabbing his neck by the collar.

"Some guy I work for. I don't know shit." Then I saw the saliva stuff come out his mouth. It was poison. He poisoned himself before giving too much detail.

"OMG I remember now. You're the Winter Soldier!" I screamed depressingly. My voice vroomed. Bucky was shock.

"No baby don't listen to dat fuckboi."

It was too late.

"How could you do this?!" I shreked.

"FUCK YOU AND SUMMER! I KNOW SHES YOUR GIRLFRIEND. I KNOW YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME HOW COULD YOU KILL MY BROTHER. GET OUT OF MY WAREHOUSE YOU FUCKING CREEP. I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!. YOU JUST WANTED TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME! YOU PERV! YOU'RE NO DIFFERENT I DON'T KNOW WHY I EVER TRUSTED YOU! YOU FUCKBOI!111!1!" BUCKY LOOKED SADdened.

"I should leave."

And off he went. Bye bye lil sebastian.

"Awkward," the hydra thug said.

"WTF HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE UR LIKE BLEEDING ON THE GROUND"

"oh shit ur right" and then he died RIP that dude.

Bucky had left and I was all alone. I walked around the warehouse depressingly. I looked outside the window and Bucky was there with the cosplay america. I now know why its called window pane because all I feel is pain. I went back to my apartment and I suicidally went to slept.

The next day I had to go to nurssing school but it just didn't felt the same :'(. I hadn't realized how much I like Bucky. I felted depress. The bullies from nurssing school came up to me and said hey. That was weird. (Lol fourshadowing.)

I was at my _uchi_ (Japanese for house) and then the bullies burst fourth. I couldn't resist because I was too week. Turns out that they were actually hydra!. The last thing I remember was pain. It was like that scene from Borne Legacy when _deez nutz_ tried to kidnap the doctor and the guy was there to save her. Only difference is that she's a doctor and I'm a nursse. Bucky was here...he was in my heart and soul. I'll see him in my next life.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chaptert 13**

I had a weird dream. It was me, but all in old clothes like the ones they were in the old war movies. I once found in my closet that one time and they looked like this. I was wearing a brown dress that was knee length and it had a fancy floral green design and a trendy red trench coat with wide collars. The belt was brown, with a flower buckle to match my dress. I wore white stockings that was like pure snow. I wore fancy red shoes, they were slightly sparkly but a little plain looking, maybe because this was the 1840's? I was wearing nice makeup, with really red juicy lips and a little blush. Also, I had really nice eyeliner on and my skin was pretty pale. My hair was in pretty chestnut-chocolate-smokey topee, amber ringlets with icy-snow-hollered ghost-white-alice-blue-azure-white-ivory-floral white steaks (you've gotta no the exact shade tbh bc its really important. I looked it up on wikeepeedeea. Link =  wiki/Shades_of_white,  wiki/Shades_of_brown ).

I looked up and saw some purple dude on a throne. His chin was real weird. He looked at me and said,

"Haha OML what are you doing here?"

I tried to talk but I couldn't talk and because I couldn't talk I was speechlessly speechless. He frowned at me. I pulled my middle finger at him.

Then I woke af.

I was in a crowded room and these hydrated bullies came in and beat me up. I shouted from my chair in dismay (a word I just read in English).

"WHO YOU DO THIZZZ ASSHOES?!" they stahped. They froze. That's like physdickly impossible. What did they do to me? I need Bucky! Nah JK I'm a strong independent woman.

I had no idea how this was gonna end. It was like a 6th sense. I swear to the atheist god (because i have no religion) when I was unkonshus that lied my on this silver-gray, metallic, hard table and I felted sharp and pointy needles daggering my skin engraving it like art. It was like they were giving me powers. But I wouldn't know. I was asleep. When I was guarded in my cell (not body cells. Prison cells: i ain't no prisoner). I heard a ringtone from a guards phone and twas a hail hydra song.

watch?v=ASbNdixIxs4

I looked at these soldiers then I looked down at me. My left handed leg was gone. It looked like Bucky's arm. Like a double ginger. It was silvery-grey, with a red star-fish on my knee cap. As if they couldn't afford red paint to paint a star. I was pissed. I have fridge magnets at home. It can stick on my new leg. Like it did to Bucky. I felted my leg. It was wrapped with loops of copper wire like induced voltage. Maybe it was like a xmas wrapping for my new leg. And xmas was in winter. And winter soldier has a metal arm. It all made sense to me. But it was summer right now. I could be SUMMER (*triggered*) My memories came back. I did know Bucky. My life was lied to. Twas a joke. My life was a 'Killing Joke' (AUTHOR'S NOTE: Buy Killing Joke on Bluray … legit Batman movie with no Martha). As I sudden realisation I roared like Katy Perry said in her song.

"And you're gonna hear me ROAR!" they heard me.

Maybe I was too loud. All that sound energy from my throat transformed to kinetic energy on the things around me as it moved. Because energy can't be destroyed or made...only transformed son. Conservation of Energy...physdicks 101 brother. And the spiral of energy caused a something that rhymed with fork (torque) to be applied. Anti cockwise (cock tease foreshadowing) torque = cockwise torque. Therefore it was like a spanner and equilibrium stage and it wasn't in equilibrium anymore. Everyone was dead. And then I ran away and I saw in the cage another person and they had a red eyes, much like my starfish on metal leg. She must also be a prisoner, and because I'm such a nice person i decided to free her.

"Dank you for freeing me" she gasped. We quickly becum (foreshadowing) good friends. I never had any friends before. Everyone didn't like me at school maybe because I was too cool for them. My _atarshee_ (new in Japanese) friend was an _otaku_ too.

We talked about _sao_ (sort of online) and _naruto_ (saskay is my husbando and itachi is hers. Lol that means that we are sisters technically. Honestly saske is the best husbando. Sakura is a bish. I hate her so much and she is so abusive like she is so unfaithful to her friends like she betrays ino for saske when she doesn't even love him for who he is. I'm the only true one for saske. And she keeps hitting narooto and I'm mad because naroto is my 2th husbando.)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

28 weeks later (looll name of a movie)

So me and my atarshee friend were friends. We were in the same room. We talked about everything. I told her about my past that i was just memorising and she told me about her past in SOKOVIA. Her name was Wanda - like a wand - and her parents died when she was 10. She has a twin brother who's name sounds like Peter but is Pietro. He was also 10 when her parents died. They have the same parents. I was pissed of at her when she said they volunteered for Hydra. I was forced...Bucky was…*crying internally* was forced...and kILLED MY BROOOOOO! Then again who wouldn't. Stop Autumn you can't love him. But my name is Summer. Noooo! Anyway, so she wants to kill Tony Stark who's my nephew apparently. Its just so many atarshee information. I'm an aunt of a 40 yr old. Ewwww. I'm like 20...but actually 97. Now I remember, i was running away from the refugee camp, and then i tripped and fell into a freezer. Omg! I can understand Wanda wand though. When someone destroys your home-life and people you love...you wanna kill. I don't know if Bucky is who i love or who i shall destroy. I love my brother but he dead so i can't destroy him. So now that my brother is destrongled i can love Bucky. He tried to help me.

CRASHHHH!

There was a crash. We had to stay in our cage thing. I wasn't even trained enough. They let us out of the cage. I saw this dude with glasses but only on one eye like he was a pirate who can sea (haha xd do u get it? Becuz pirates live on the sea). He was shouting with that doctor who I saw in nurssing school. They kept saying don't let the twins out its too dangerous. I was wanda-ring what they meant by twin. Ohhhh yea my atarshee friend Wanda and her bro i have yet to met. I got out the snow and saw the cosplayer who dressed like captain america. But he wasn't alone. I saw Ironman, green looking guy that I had to stay away from because that's what I learnt at nurssing school even though i shouldn't trust them because thEY ARE HYDRA! Long blonde hair guy, short blond hair guy with bow and arrow. His arrow was so long it was the size of my love for Bucky and when the arrow shoots someone and killed them, its the killing of my love for Bucky. I saw also saw red hair girl and I may have seen her before but I don't know. She was holding hands with Shrek..eww. So Captain America came up to me and said "Where is he?" and I was like "Who are you talking about?" because i didn't know he is talking Bucky but when i realized i didn't care because #wastehistime2016. And then he saw Strucker and whispered in my ear and said "You know who!"

(AN: omg dats lyk hari potter i just saw da new movie and it was so kewl~ im falin in luv with dat british dude 3)

And then I kicked him really hard with my metal leg because he is a Voldemort worshipper. And then my friend Wanda used her red which powers to take him down. She was so powerful...but i have yet to meet her brother! So they were gone. I wasn't going to help them kill Tony Stark and his colorful friends. I vow celibacy on killing.

I wanted to go to Bucharest to begin a new life. To regain my memories. Because i want to be free from madness. I know captain america. He was my childhood fam from the 40s, but i just cant remembrance. I think i tried to kill him. I don't know anymore. I feel like ever since Bucky walked in my life...or laid dead in my life (cuz he was unkonshus) everything feels like #wastemytime2k16...even though its 2014 or 2015 I don't know. But he also brought the warm colours of summer in my life. He brought back summer. He waked me up inside….to save me from the dark...darkness of autumn...even though i am Autumn. I feel so split polar. Am I Autumn or am I Summer? Find out in the next episode of keeping up with me…. taking on Bucharest. (AN: I love the kardashians).


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

(AN: for the mood for dis chapter, u shud totes listen to this song: watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ my friend said this is a really gr8 and emotional song so it will fit the chapter. (i havnt see what it was yet)

1 year later. I thought I had forgot about Bucky because he killed my brother. But my brother was not the brother I once knew.

(AN: haha dat was a underwatch reference im so gud overclock becuz im Masters 3518SR hahah take that haters im so good)

So here I am chilling in Bucharest, in Rome as a nurse. I was watching the Tellly Tubbies in Romans. The baby sun was very relatable because there was a close up of the baby and close ups show emotion on the characters face. Also, the sun framed the baby, the baby had blue orbs, like me lol, but they weren't my shade of blue which is gotta be the exact shade but it was blue and my orbs are blue so it's ok the sun framed the babies face, symbolising how the baby was trapped. Contained within the confines of its solar prison, much like how i am trapped in Rome. I don't know how I am trapped in Rome. I don't remember jack shit , kinda like the writer of this story who made this plothole (AN: 4TH WALL BREAKING xDDDD). Anyways, that sun is so relatable. Like the essay question describe a relatable character and how they reflect problems in our society, I had to do in the NECA exams.

(AN: skool sux man :(((() actually i mean person bcuz thats sexist).

So like I changed the channel and now Bucky was on tv. I was shocked. I rushed outside and needed o2. Nek minnut, i hear a 'knock-knock-who's-there?' on the door. It was Bucky and his plums... twas dramatic. What a consequence.

"O shit (In the name of the father, the son, and the holy spirit, forgive me for my sins) my bad. I thought this was my apartment lolz." Bucky quipped

Wtf the fuck. It was Bucky!. He looks shocks. He quickly reacts and says "Hey babe, its Mr Bean a while." Ew dis asswhore. He killed My Brudda!. But I didn't realise the extent of my love until now. When i saw him i fell in love all over again. I tried to hide my love. But he knew. "I missed you," he whispered. I smiled "same X3" i gasped.

We stared into each others orbs, his beautiful sky blue sapphire cornflower orbs piercing deep into my soul.

The moment was ruined tho, cus I smelt and tasted the copper blood, just like daredevil, in the air. i knew cosplayer captain was here. But twas not alone. Police were there. To capture Bucky and his plums.

Find out what happens on the next episode of Autumn Assassin.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Bucky said I'm never gonna give you up and never gonna let you down. But the scent of the smell from the odor of the coslayer was here. He said to me "Buck can never love you. He is not the hero of America, I am. He a villain." I said "Why do you care cosplayer USA?! I like bad boiz X333 just like saske" Then he said to me "I 3 u forever rawr (means i love you in dinosaur)"

Did Captain Coslayer USA just say he loved me in dinosaur? I don't know what I'm more hurt over, that he loves me or that he said it in dinosaur. I hate dinosaurs. Jeff Goldberg ruined it for me in Jurassic Park 3, or it was Sam O'neil, not too sure I don't keep track of movies. This Captain Copslayer USA looks really familiar. Like as if he's Captain AMerica…? OMG! Steve?

"You pulled me out of the river, why?" He said to Bucky. "I don't know," said Bucky. My poor bb doesn't know why. Just let him eat plums. "Yes, you did." Steve Rogers. I remember him. He's not a cosplay. He really his Captain America. As exposition as I sound, I remember everything. I was a nursse in the 1940s; feel in love with Bucky and Steve, but I was secretly working for hydra (AN: sponsered by hydralicious shampoo) and I traitored them. My name is actually summer and i was known as the night nursse in hydra. My grandma who loved Bucky and thought she was married to doesn't exist. That's just me talking to a ramdom old lady from a rest home. No wonder why she can't remember. She didnt have alzimahs. She was just some old woman. And shield got a hold off me and Nick Fury erased my memories. To be fair, Bucky killed my brudda Howard and bish-in-law Maria. OMG! That means I'm related to ToNY STARK.

Steve and Bucky stared at me for a while. We were still in the apartment.

"That random lady has alzimahs you bish-nursse. That was peggy!" steeb said then i said it out loud.

Anyway i rejected America's lube for me and me and Bucky lived happy after. Of cuz tony my nephew and Steve are divorced thru work, civilly.

The End

haha it's been a wild ride gois  
thanks to all my fans, especially Guest who died after witnessing our use of satire

anyways i sincerely hope anyone who's made it here doesnt think this is a serious fanfiction

thank you and good night marcels (that's what i call my fans)


End file.
